whatacarryonfandomcom-20200214-history
Carry On Cabby
'' Carry On Cabby'' is the seventh [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carry_On_films Carry On film]. Released in 1963, it was the first one written by series mainstay Talbot Rothwell (although the first screenplay "Tolly" submitted to Peter Rogers was developed as Carry On Jack) from a story by Sid Green and Dick Hills (later to be script writers for Morecambe and Wise). This was the first film in the series to feature Carry On regular Jim Dale, though it is notable for not including Kenneth Williams. Regulars Sid James, Hattie Jacques, Kenneth Connor and Charles Hawtrey are all present and correct. Liz Fraser makes her third appearance (although she'd have to wait 13 years for her next Carry On) and Esma Cannon makes her fourth and final appearance. The previous film in the series, Carry On Cruising, was filmed in technicolor, but this movie marked the series' return to a black and white format. Carry On Cabby was originally planned as a non-Carry On film, called Call Me A Cab (after a stage play) but midway through it became part of the Carry On series. Plot Charlie Hawkins (Sid James), is the workaholic owner of Speedee Taxis, but his wife Peggy (Hattie Jacques) feels neglected by him. When Charlie misses their fifteenth wedding anniversary, because he's out cabbing, she decides to punish him. Telling Charlie that she's going to 'get a job', she establishes a rival company, GlamCabs. The cars are brand new Ford Cortina Mk1's and driven by attractive girls in provocative uniforms. Flo, the girlfriend of one of Charlie's drivers, similarly neglected, gets the post of office manager. Charlie continues to coach his mainly inept (and largely ex-army) drivers, including accident-prone Terry "Pintpot" Tankard, whilst Peggy refuses to tell Charlie what her new 'job' is. Charlie feigns a lack of interest, but he's dying to know. As Charlie unsuccessfully struggles to cope with his wife's absences, and realises just what she had to endure, Peggy's company becomes a thriving success due to the large number of male taxi passengers preferring to ogle her sexy drivers during journeys. Speedee rapidly starts losing money and faces bankruptcy. Peggy feels terrible for what she has done. Charlie and his drivers attempt to sabotage the rival company, but they are chased off. In desperation, Charlie suggests a merger with his rivals, but is furious to discover who the real owner is and storms off. A month later, Peggy is living at the office and Charlie has turned to drink, allowing his company to collapse around him. Peggy and Flo are hijacked by bank robbers. Peggy manages to use the taxi radio to subtly reveal their situation and location. Charlie intercepts the broadcast and rallies the other Speedee drivers in pursuit. The robbers are cornered and captured. Peggy and Charlie are reconciled, especially over the fact that she is expecting a baby. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_Cabby&action=edit&section=2 edit Cast and Crew *Sid James as Charlie Hawkins *Hattie Jacques as Peggy Hawkins *Charles Hawtrey as Terry "Pintpot" Tankard *Kenneth Connor as Ted Watson *Esma Cannon as Flo Sims *Liz Fraser as Sally *Bill Owen as Smiley *Milo O'Shea as Len *Jim Dale as Expectant father *Judith Furse as Battleaxe *Renee Houston as Molly *Ambrosine Phillpotts as Aristocratic lady *Amanda Barrie as Anthea *Carole Shelley as Dumb driver *Cyril Chamberlain as Sarge *Norman Chappell as Allbright *Peter Gilmore as Dancy *Michael Ward as Man in tweeds *Noel Dyson as District nurse *Norman Mitchell as Bespectacled businessman *Michael Nightingale as Businessman *Ian Wilson as Clerk *Peter Byrne as Bridegroom *Darryl Kavann as Punchy *Don McCorkindale as Tubby *Charles Stanley as Geoff *Marion Collins as Bride *Peter Jesson as Car salesman *Frank Forsyth as Chauffeur *Marian Horton as Glamcab driver *Valerie Van Ost as Glamcab driver *Screenplay - Talbot Rothwell *Idea - SC Green & RM Hills *Music - Eric Rogers *Associate Producer - Frank Bevis *Art Director - Jack Stephens *Editor - Archie Ludski *Director of Photography - Alan Hume *Camera Operator - Godfrey Godar *Unit Manager - Donald Toms *Assistant Director - Peter Bolton *Sound Editor - Arthur Ridout *Sound Recordists - Bill Daniels & Gordon K McCallum *Hairdressing - Biddy Chrystal *Make-up Artists - Geoffrey Rodway & Jim Hydes *Continuity - Penny Daniels *Costume Designer - Joan Ellacott *Producer - Peter Rogers *Director - Gerald Thomas http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_Cabby&action=edit&section=3 edit Filming and locations *Filming dates – 25 March-7 May 1963 Interiors: *Pinewood Studios, Buckinghamshire Exteriors: *The streets of Windsor http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_Cabby&action=edit&section=4 edit Taxi! Also in 1963 Sid James starred in the television series Taxi! as Cab firm owner and driver Sid Stone, similar to his role in Carry on Cabby, though this was more a drama with humour, created and written by Ted Willis who also created Dixon of Dock Green for the BBC in the 1950s, Jack Rosenthal also scripted a few episodes and Bill Owen appeared as the Cab firm's co-owner Fred Cudell with Ray Brooks as driver Terry Mills. There were 12 episodes broadcast between 1963 and 1964 on BBC One.[citation needed] Category:Films